Night of Stars
by Elephantom66
Summary: Dudley and Kitty's first date together. A midnight picnic atop a hill. Will the romance blossom, or will the two be scared off? (Idea byKudleyfan93)
1. Asking Out

Idea** by Kudleyfan93!**

It's a wonderful day, or should we say morning. It was a Friday morning. Everyone loved Fridays.

A certain dog, Dudley Puppy, couldn't stop thinking about one person. That person was his partner, Kitty Katswell. They've worked together for what seemed like forever. She was his best friend... But Dudley, didn't want to be friends anymore. He had a little crush on her.

"Shot... I really can't keep this in any longer." Dudley said to himself.

"Keep what in?" Said a voice.

Dudley screamed like a little girl, and turned around. He was at his desk, and he found Kitty behind him. She had a weird look on her face. She looked behind herself, but there was nothing there.

"K-Kitty! How... How long have you um... Been standing there?"

"Maybe like five seconds."

_"Oh thank god!"_ Dudley thought. "So Kitty, what are you after work?" He asked playing his cool.

"Nothing at all really."

Dudley knew this was his time to ask her. He opened his mouth, but then the Chief starting yelling. Doom was at the bank holding it up.

"Come on Dudley. We can finish this talk later." Kitty said running out of his sight.

Dudley sighed, and followed Kitty.

* * *

><p>At the bank, Doom was holding it up. But, they didn't want any money. They didn't have any blasters too. They were just all fighting with random people, because they were taking way to slow.<p>

"Would you move it people!" Snaptrap said pushing people out of line.

Dudley and Kitty went into the bank. They looked at each other with weird looks on their face.

"Something tells me that this is gonna be easy." Dudley said smashing his fists together.

"Yea... Let's go." Kitty said.

Dudley and Kitty got Doom under control. They put Doom in jail, and went back to Tuff. Nothing really happened on Fridays. Mostly because people were planning Friday night plans. Which, Dudley was just thinking about with Kitty.

"So, Dudley. What was it you were saying?" Kitty asked sitting in the break room.

"Saying... Oh! I just wanted to see what you were doing tonight."

"Like I said, nothing expect get my dinner." Kitty said rolling her eyes.

"Why'd you roll your eyes?"

"Because my sister took all my food, and left a note."

"Well, maybe we could get d-dinner... Together..." Dudley asked.

"I would like... What time works best for you?"

"Midnight" Dudley panic.

"Midnight? How about we met each other at 10:00pm."

"That's good... We should met on an hill"

"The park hill... I guess I'll see you there."


	2. Date Night

It was around 9:45pm. Kitty was getting ready. She didn't know why, but she couldn't wait for this night. Was she falling for Dudley?

"What's wrong with me?... Do I like Dudley?" Kitty asked herself.

Kitty finished her make-up and got in the car. She drove to the park. Lucky there was no one was there! Kitty packed a light snack for herself, just in case. She walked through the park, but then something tapped her.

"Kitty... You ready?" Kitty turned around seeing Dudley.

"Yea... What's that?" Kitty said pointing to the box in Dudley's arm.

"It's our dinner."

"Oh really? Thanks!"

Dudley and Kitty walked along the sidewalk. They sat down at the hill. Dudley brought a blanket, and laid it out. He got the food out. He even brought a couple of candles. They began to eat. Kitty also notice that Dudley was wearing pants!

"Dudley! You're wearing pants!"

"Oh... Well, you know about those bugs..." Dudley said pretending to swat bugs.

Kitty laughed at his action. Dudley smiled. He always liked making Kitty smile or laugh. Kitty was wearing a red dress. She took off her shoes, and felt the grass on her feet. Dudley did the same. They were finished eating, and liked spending time with each other.

"So Dudley. Why did you want to have dinner with me?" Kitty asked moving her hair out of her face.

"Oh... I just wanted to spend Friday night with someone."

"What about your mom?"

"She kinda old... You're not."

They both laughed. They watched the full moon. It was just a pretty night!

It was also getting late. They packed up their things. Their shoes were back on. They looked at the moon one last time. Kitty turned around, but she tripped over something, and Dudley caught her. Only, he lost his balance, and they rolled down the hill.

They stopped rolling. Kitty was on top of Dudley. She felt his hands of her hips, but she didn't know if he knew, cause his eyes were closed.

"Dudley? A-Are you ok?"

He began to laugh. Kitty began to laugh too. She got off of Dudley, and laid in the grass next to him. Dudley picked out a flower from the grass, and gave it to Kitty.

"Why thank you, Dudley."

She smelled it, and gave Dudley a sweet smile.

"Um... Kitty?" Dudley said shy.

"Yea?"

"I've wanted to tell you something for a while now..."

"And that is?"

"I... Um... L... I can't find the words." Dudley said tugging on his collar.

"You don't have to use your words, Dudley."

"Then... Can I um... Show you?"

"Yes. We're best friends Dudley."

Dudley placed a hand on Kitty's face. Her smile went away, and Dudley kissed her! His eyes were closed. Kitty placed her hands on Dudley's cheeks and kissed him back! She closed her eyes, enjoyed this moment between them. Soon, they pulled apart.

"That's what I wanted to say... I like you." Dudley said.

"I like you too, Dudley."

"Well then, will you go out with me?"

"I would love that."

They kissed each other again, and enjoyed their night together. Once they got home, Kitty ran into her room, and jumped on her bed. She hugged her pillow and couldn't stop smiling that night.

Dudley got home, and went into his bathroom. She talked to himself in the mirror.

"Yea... I got myself a girlfriend!" He yelled.

"Go to bed, Dudley!" Peg yelled hearing her son.

"I am!" Dudley yelled back.

Dudley got in bed, and sent Kitty a goodnight text. This night couldn't have been more perfect.


End file.
